


Godzilla

by vanityaffair



Series: Senseless Stories,Just Senseless [3]
Category: Godzilla (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beast - Freeform, Beast Love, Big Cock, M/M, Mind Commincation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Tail Sex, Telepathic Bond, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What you didnt hear at the end when Godzilla killed the M.U.T.O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did it...Please please pretty please be nice when you comment because I tried okay I hope you enjoy I'm planning on continuing this into series if I get good comments.So please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla comes back for Ford.

15 years ago, Ford lost his mother due to a radiation leak that caused the nuclear plant to explode and that changed his life.

  
After that...He lost his father to one of them...

  
M.U.T.O. (Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism)

  
He thought his father was nuts but...he was telling the truth...

  
The M.U.T.O was communicating with another M.U.T.O...A female in fact.

  
But one of its calls got out to Godzilla bringing out the biggest and most powerful titan of nature..The one true savior who could save the city..

  
Why did he save Ford and the city?

  
(What you didn't hear at that last ending scene with Godzilla saving Ford)  
~

  
The city was in shambles, cars were wrecked, buildings were destroyed or halfway destroyed and flames were scattered around the city.

  
The female M.U.T.O let out a roar that shook the whole air as she laid her radioactive spores.

  
The ground rumbled and shook with the titans that were fighting nearly feets away.

  
Godzilla let out a death-defying roar as the male M.U.T.O flew overhead and launching an aerial assault from above causing Godzilla to turn the way the M.U.T.O attacked him from but the creature was flying from the other side of him and it attacked him but he grabbed the M.U.T.O out of the air and bit down on its shoulder.

  
Ford watched as the female M.U.T.O was soon disrupted from her laying due to Godzilla and she moved away from her nest, her large heavy hook-like claws hitting the ground causing it to shake and rumbled with every move she made.

  
One officer shouted out, “Okay let’s move out!"

  
And then they looked down towards the nest and the nuclear torpedo head was part of a spore that was pulsing with an orangish glow as it fed from the radiation.

  
They moved down and they made way through the large pieces of debris and the destroyed parts of buildings and the roads.

  
They made it to the nuclear head and they removed the head and they soon began work on the on the disabling the bomb but they didn't have much time.

  
They opened a gas valve and they took the nuclear head and moved away but Ford looked and watched as fire ignited the gas and the nest went into the flames also blowing him back due to the blast knocking him halfway unconscious.

  
The female M.U.T.O turned away from the battle and saw the explosion of her nest and she roared and she made her way over to the nest and she looked down into it and she saw her spores didn't make it and she rose her head back up and the male looked down into the nest and she roared a death defying roar.

  
She then looked back down and Ford was awake and he looked her back and she roared loudly.

  
Godzilla roared and then the female M.U.T.O roared louder and she made her way towards Godzilla with anger fueling her power and she swung her claw at him and Godzilla roared and he managed to push her back into a building causing the ground the shake under intense pressure.

  
Ford got up and stumbled behind his comrades and but he looked back towards the fighting titans but then back to his teammates.

  
They got onto a boat and they began work on powering it but soon the female M.U.T.O sensed the radiation and started following after them.

  
But then Godzilla's tail rose up, a sky blue tracing up the spikes and ridges along his back.

  
The Female M.U.T.O was heading for him but then Godzilla took a death breath and let out a powerful blast from his mouth and he fired it at the Female and the female was blown back against a building.

  
The male M.U.T.O went for Godzilla and he managed to knock him back but then he circled around towards Godzilla but Godzilla's tail knocked him away like he was nothing and he went flying back into a building and he was dead.

  
Ford watched the whole thing and his teammates were either killed or thrown of the other boat due to the Female and then she looked towards him and he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her as if Death himself was looking him the eye.

  
But suddenly she stopped and she was pulled back and he looked in confusion at his gun and then he saw it more clearly.

  
Godzilla had her and he managed to grab her and he opened her mouth and let out a blast down her throat that enabled him to pull her head off her body and she was dead.

  
Godzilla then looked down to him after dropping her body and Ford looked at him, Godzilla's orange serpent eyes looked him as if he was...he was unsure about something

.  
Then as if a message was being transmitted into Ford's mind from Godzilla's mind, words came into Ford's brain and they were...they were in human language.

  
_'I'll be back for you one day, Not today, not tomorrow but someday when they need me again...I'll come back for you...For you and you only._ '

  
Ford's mind went into confusion and then Godzilla let out a roar and Ford fell to the side, his vision going sideways and he looked at Godzilla as he fell down onto the city's ground causing dust and smoke to disburse and that’s when Ford looked to the timer on the bomb and it was 05:41 counting down fast then before he could pass out, A bright light shun down on him and he looked up and all he saw was that bright light and he heard soft helicopter blade slicing through air and a person putting something around him and lifting him into the air.

  
Behind him, the bomb went off and it exploded out at sea and he dizzily looked over to where Godzilla laid and he thought in head as he was airlifted into the air, _‘I’ll be ready.."_

  
The end


	2. Love At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla comes back for Ford.

FFord P.O.V(It won't last for long)

It's been a week since the M.U.T.O were defeated by Godzilla.

I've been trying to concerate on my family since I was finally back home but all I could think about was him.

When I was on that boat...I remember from the moment the M.U.T.O was looking down at me to the moment when Godzilla fired a blast down her throat,killing her then he looked down at me.

Then something strange popped into my head as he stared at me...

'I'll be back for you one day,Not today,not tomorrow,but someday when they need me again..I'll come back for you..For you and you only.'

Those words still haunt me today and I couldn't help but think about it when they airlifted me up in the air.

'I'll be ready.' I was delusional when I thought that so I didn't mean to think that...I think. I sat down at the table,my head in my hands.

"Ah shit!"I cursed in pain as my vision slowly became blurred and I slid down to the floor,dropping the capsule.

Suddenly his face flashed before my eyes and a thought floated into my brain. It was a alien thought.

'I'm coming for you...Soon you'll be mine and only mine..' Then suddenly my face got red and I shook my head frantically as my head pulsed more painfully to the point it was just beyond intolerable.

Then my pants got tighter and more uncomfortable each time I took a breath.

'Where are you?I need you..' I suddenly thought without knowing and I felt possessiveness in the next thought that floated into my brain.

'I'm near....' Sweat was beading down my face as it was getting hotter and hotter.

Then suddenly the whole place shook as I slowly got up from the tile floor and I heard that same faint roaring from before but only louder and more closer.

I didn't know what was going on because I lost consciousness.

Standing infront of him at least 400 hundred feet tall and having spikes and ridges going down its back made him realize who it was,Godzilla.

"Aah shit.."Ford cursed as he leaned back on one elbow in order to see where he was. Godzilla bent down to view Ford but he backed away a little. 

Godzilla tilted his head and then he let his hand down and he gently cradled him in his large hand and Ford gasped as he was then lifted into the air.

_'Don't be afraid..It won't hurt.'_ Ford looked into the orange serpent eyes that seemed to only be looking at him and him only. 

"Don't.."Ford said his voice trying to tremble from the fear of the monster looking at him soo closely. 

Then Godzilla's monsterous teeth showed and his lips seemed to curl into a grimacing smirk. 

Then his other hand had slowly moved over to him and his claws had gently ripped off Ford's clothes and Ford scrambled back but he couldn't because he turned around and he saw how high he was. 

' _Stay still..it'll hurt worse when you squirm.'_ Ford did he was told because he really didn't have much choice. 

Godzilla looked down at him and his tail swung around and the small but still big end came into Ford's view. 

Ford's cock harden and he face was red with blush. 

Godzilla's tail went for his mouth and it entered through his lips and into his mouth. 

It caused him to have to try and accomadate the largeness of it and that made his jaw ache but he took it anyway.

Excess saliva pooled in his mouth and it dribbled down the sides of his mouth as he looked up at Godzilla with his helpless blue eyes.

_'I knew I choose right.'_

Godzilla then pulled his tail's end out Ford's mouth and he curled his lips up and he moved his tail toward Ford's thigh.

Ford shivered as it moved along his outer thigh and into his inner thigh. 

It curled and moved along then it stopped when it pressed against Ford's rim. 

"Nngh.."Ford moaned out and then it pushed in and it stretched Ford's rim all out and he let out a shout of pain. 

Godzilla smirked when could feel the convulsion of the human's stretched hole clenching down on his tail.

It was hard trying not to clench because he felt hot pain cutting through him like a knife going through hot butter. 

_'You'll like it..'_ Ford's cock twitched and oozed pre-cum from the head and Godzilla then sat down still holding him up.

The tail wiggled and moved inside of him and Ford gasped when it brushed against a small bundle of nerves that made him arch his back and writhe in Godzilla's hand. 

"Fuck!"He cried out and his cock was getting harder from the pleasure. 

_'You look so good...'_ Ford's cheeks became a reddish hue as he arched his back off of Godzilla's scaly hand and he moaned loudly as the tail inside of him hit that little bundle of nerves again. 

Godzilla's lips curled into a smirk that showed his sharp fangs and his other hand had came over Ford's body and he used his claw's tip to gently push back some of the hair that was sticking to Ford's forehead due to sweat. 

Ford felt the thrusting tail continuously pound his little bundle of nerves and then that's when he couldn't handle it any longer. 

He let out a shout and released hot sticky spurts of cum onto his chest and Godzilla's eyes trailed him up and down.

' _Already finished...I think I'll like you then.._ '

Ford was a mess,Just a plain mess. 

His hair was sticking to his forehead due to sweat,Cum covered his chest and groin,Godzilla's tail was still hitting that bundle of nerves causing his cock to harden again,He was nearly close to passing out. 

Godzilla then showed mercy on him and pulled his tail's end out of Ford's entrance leaving it gaping for a mintue before it closed up.

_"You'll be taking more than my tail's tip once I get you stretched well.."_ Ford hazily looked at him with confusion and Godzilla smirked. 

" _What do you mean more than you tail's tip?_ "Ford thought back tiredly.

_"You'll see."_ Godzilla thought and that's when Ford couldn't hold onto his consciousness any longer and he closed his eyes and passed out.


	3. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godzilla reveal his surprise to Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all night so please be kind on what you say because Im tired as fuck so please enjoy

Ford laided on the ground,still tired and exhausted from that little experience from earlier.

Godzilla had went off somewhere for the time being allowing Ford to rest for a bit.

He had no idea where he was because he passed out before he was brought here so he pretty much didn't have a idea where to go to get out of here.

Then the ground shook and he could hear loud footsteps and he didn't bother to look up because he could tell that it was Godzilla without even looking to see.

Godzilla finally stopped and he looked down at Ford,his lips curled into a smirk also showing his sharp teeth.

_'I see that you are awake..'_

Ford finally rolled over onto his back and he had to squint in order to see him because their was a intense glare coming from a small hole up in the ceiling that caused light to come through.

Godzilla slowly bent down and Ford backed up against some large broken up rocks but Godzilla's face came into his view and he could feel the hot and heavy breathing of the large beast.

_'You still show fear towards me.'_

Ford didn't respond then Godzilla carefully scooped him up into his hand and he rose up slowly and he brought Ford up to his face,his orange serpent eyes looking into nervous blue eyes.

_'I wonder...'_

Godzilla then moved Ford away from his face as he sat down on the ground,causing dust and rocks to kick up from the impact.

Ford looked up at Godzilla's face and he heard squelching and squishing noises.

 _'I wonder if you can handle what I have to offer._ '

Ford's eyes widden as he looked to where the squelching sounds came from and something long and pink came from under Godzilla's undercarriage.

It was thicker and longer than Ford himself,It was slightly curved with a pink tip that was spear shaped and it was reddish at the base with a slightly flaring at base.

"Oh god no.."Ford said sliently as he stared at the large cock with horror in his eyes.

_'You'll be able to handle it once you're stretched with it.'_

Then Godzilla moved his hand with Ford in it and he looked at him and his other clawed hand came over Ford's overhead view and then one of the clawed fingers came close to his legs.

_'Spread your legs.'_

Ford didn't apparently have much choice so he spreaded his legs out and he exposed his still slightly abused hole that managed to have time to heal.

Godzilla's claw managed to gently run across his inner thigh without cutting or scratching it and then it poked his hole sharply but not hard enough for anything wrong to happen.

Then it easily pushed in and it was _soo_ much bigger than Godzilla's tail end and much harder.

It pushed and moved along inside of his barrier,pushing and pulling at the walls of his anus.

Then it managed to hit that little bundle of nerves right on the spot,causing Ford to let out a loud moan.

_'Ah,So you like that huh?Well then I'll remember to hit that spot everytime.'_

Ford's cock twitched and harden due to that little shock that was sent up his spine.

Godzilla smirked and he pushed his claw further in,stretching him out and then he felt that clenching feeling of Ford convulsing on him.

Then he pulled his finger out leaving Ford's hole gaping for a little mintue before it closed again.

_'You're ready now..'_

Ford looked up at him as he slowly moved him onto the very of his cock which was thin but still thick and Ford's eyes were widder than the M.U.T.O when Godzilla fired a blast down her throat and pulling her head off.

_'Don't worry...It'll fit.'_

"No..No it won't fit.."He mumbled out but then the tip manage to push into his entrance and he let out a scream when it convulsed and moved around inside of his barrier.

_'Damnit...You are really tight..'_

Godzilla let out a roar as he constricted all his strength back and pushed Ford down a little further.

Ford's face was a red hue and he felt Godzilla's cock just sinking deeper into him.

Then finally it stopped,But then Godzilla gripped onto Ford's upper body firm but not too tight and he lifted him up and down,keeping him in pace.

It rubbed instantly against Ford's prostate and he moaned loudly each time it slide across it,his cock bouncing against his chest hard and dripping with pre-cum.

_'See?I knew it would fit.'_

Ford dodn't respond back because he was in too much pleasure.

Soon after a long period of time(20 mintues of riding)Ford had at least cummed 3 times becausE he was overstimulated but then Godzilla let out a loud roar and suddenly,His cock erupted inside of Ford.

It felt as a geyser just erupted and it kept shooting and shooting until Godzilla finally pulled Ford off his still shooting cock and cum sprayed Ford's face and body then finally Godzilla was finished after a few more shorter spurts.

Ford laided on the ground tiredly and panting as cum covered almost every part of him.

Godzilla's cock finally retracted back into its sac accompanied by loud squelching noises it was gone and out of sight.

_'Wow,That was amazingly good.'_

Ford couldn't say anything but he could make a sound responding back with a groan.

_'Sleep well..'_

Then Ford passed out.

> The End.


End file.
